youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex the Lion
Alex is a lion from Madagascar. Alex plays Pumbaa in The Cartoon Dog King, The Pussycat King, The Krypto King, The Country Dog King, The Courage King, The Big Red Dog King, The Cowardly Dog King, The Courage King (CourageandTwilightintheNight Style), The Pink Dog King (Courage&Twilight4ever), The Hong Kong Phooey King, The Marmaduke King, The Dalmatian Dog King (Perdita&Pongo4ever), The Dalmatian Dog King, The Big Red Dog King 2: Clifford's Pride, The Red Dog King 2: Clifford's Pride and Blu and Alex He is a warthog Alex plays Dash in The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Annabelle ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Harrington ll: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Alex plays Sulley in Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He is a monster Alex plays Adult Humphrey in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Alex plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Saga (Princebalto Style) He is a Jedi Alex plays Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a wolf warrior Alex plays Kodi in Simbalto III: Wings Of Change He is a sled dog Alex plays Prince Achmed in Simbaladdin He is a grumpy prince Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin He is a street rat Alex plays Hamm in Cartoon Story He is a toy Alex and Marty play Baloo in The Wildlife Book, The Wildlife Book 2 He and Marty are bears Alex plays Adult Simba in The Lion King (MadagascarRockz Style) He is a lion Alex plays Jack-in-the-Box in Children Story 3 He is a toy Alex plays Ling in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Alex plays Peter Pan in Alex Pan and Alex Pan in Return to Neverland He is a Peter Pan Alex plays Young Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a prince of the Fire Nation Alex plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Earth bender Alex Plays Balto in Alexto He is a wolf-dog Alex plays Chi-Fu in Nellan Alex plays Fozzie Bear in Canal Famille Guy He is an orange-brown, fuzzy Muppet bear Alex plays Malfunctioning Eddie in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Robot Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin The Lion He is a prince ali Alex plays Dweeb in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the parasaurolophus Alex plays Tucker in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Alex plays Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck It Alex Alex plays the Missing Link in Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains Alex plays the Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Style) Alex plays Tiger in Canal Famille Planet He is a Tiger Alex plays Hermes Conrad in Futurama (Julian14Bernardino Style) Alex plays Stanley in A Lion in Central Park Alex plays Patrick in The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie, Blu (Spongebob Squarepants), The Blu Movie and The Blu Movie: Macaw Out of Water He is a Starfish Alex plays Mr. Krabs in Rogerbob Rabbitpants Alex plays Sylvester in Looney Tunes (JimmyandFriends Style) Alex plays Mickey Mouse in Alex, Melman and Marty: The Three Musketeers Alex plays Fozzie Bear in The Character Show (The Muppet Show), The Character Movie (The Muppet Movie), The Great Character Caper, The Character Christmas Carol, Character Treasure Island and The Characters (The Muppets) Alex plays Pa Grape in Pet AnimalTales Alex plays Cheshire Cat in June In Wonderland He is a cat it was cheshire Portayals *In Madagascar (JimmyandFriends Style) Played by E.B. *In Ponygascar series Played by Sunset Shimmer Trivia *His, Marty, Melman, and Gloria's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Alex and Gia Category:The Day I Fall in Love Category:Can You Feel the Love Tonight Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Blu and Alex Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Wild Animals